


You're in my Dreams

by Im_McShook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, It's all started with Keith having a wet dream, Keith makes a dick joke, M/M, Pidge obtains blackmail, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lance (Voltron), it's their first time, lots of hickies, who says you can't crack a joke while getting laid??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_McShook/pseuds/Im_McShook
Summary: Here we g o





	You're in my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here we g o

Keith's nose crinkles when he's focused.

Keith softly snores when he sleeps.

Keith self consciously tugs on his hair when he's upset or nervous.

Keith only laughs when it's genuine.

Keith's smile always meets his eyes, no matter what.

Keith has been dating Lance for eleven months.

Keith _talks in his sleep._

Well, more like softly mumbles, but it was talking nonetheless. Needless to say, it was small yet important enough for Lance to take notice and curiosity of.

Curious enough to where he chose to stay up well past his normal bedtime to listen carefully to his boyfriend's even breathing. Curious enough to wrap the boy in his arms and shove away the warmth of promised sleep. Curious enough to hyper-focus on every single sound that floated in their now shared bedroom.

Sometimes, however, curiosity is what leads to trouble.

"Mmfh-" Keith mumbled lucidly, air pushing out of his nose with an audible snuff. It was the first sound he had made for two hours, however, it surely wasn't the last.

In his warmth infused body, Lance vaguely registered the fact that his eyes were fluttering shut and his breathing was slowing. It was only a matter of time before sleep would take him within it's lulling waves.

"Lance-" Keith groggily muttered, body shuffling slightly as to shove himself further into the brunette's chest. Black hair spilled over the white linen like ink, ruffling slightly from the draft. Pale shoulders peeked out from the sheets as they heaved in a breath.

It had taken them almost two months to begin sleeping in the same bed together, six for Lance to successfully convince the boy that they sleep shirtless. His reasoning was to reduce the sweat, but another motive scratched at his resolve, a selfish want to see his boyfriend's well sculpted chest. It worked, nonetheless.

For a few moments, it seemed like Keith had once more slipped into a heavy, soundless sleep. That is, until his skin gradually grew to a pale pink and his brows scrunched inwards like two caterpillars. It was a clear sign of discomfort.

More incomprehensible babbling slipped from pink lips, floating in the air to mask over the ship's constant hum. His small nose crinkled as pale cheeks noticeably reddened.

Blue eyes fully opened to asses the current state of the boy laying before him, wondering what was causing him to suddenly bloom with color. Was he too warm? Having a nightmare? Coming down with space flu?

That's when Keith shuffled even closer, face burying within the flesh of Lance's neck. Their bare chests bumped slightly from the close proximity, leaving them both plastered together.

"Keith" Lance whispered, worrying slightly as the breathing against his collarbone became labored and exposed skin warmed to an unhealthy temperature. Something was wrong.

Long fingers unwinded from around trim waist to slightly pat the boy's face, hoping to awaken him without jostling him around. It only further instigated the flush overtaking every portion of the other's body.

Just when the Cuban was seconds from shaking him awake, their clothed legs entangled and abdomens touched. That's when the reason became evidently clear.

"Holy _shit_ " Lance seethed, eyes widening as a very obvious hard-on was pressed against his stomach. _This was not happening. This was **not** happening._

They had talked about sex before, making sure to get out what they were comfortable with and what they weren't. Keith expressed that he was a virgin and wanted to wait, Lance respectful agreed and they went on with their lives. A few makeout sessions and light petting ensued, but nothing more.

Right now, this was uncharted waters, and Keith wasn't even awake.

Small puffs of air tickled the skin of the juncture where his neck and shoulder connected. At this point, Lance wasn't sure if the warmth spreading through his body was from Keith's burning skin or his own incoming arousal.

"Hng-hah" He huffed breathily, muscles tensing against his boyfriend's grip. The brunette wasn't sure what to do, wake him up, or wait it out to avoid further embarrassing the smaller male.

A warm drag from Lance's navel to the middle of his abdomen nearly had him groaning. It was only a small buck of the hips, but the rough fabric of sweatpants accentuated every minuscule movement.

"Why do you punish me so?" The brunette whispered to the ceiling, gritting his teeth as his dick twitched in interest. He really didn't want to find pleasure in the sleepy, lude, dry humping against his bare skin. However, apparently Lance Jr. found it _very_ interesting.

Out of respect, the former blue Paladin managed to keep his own hips still, shoving away the natural instinct to push his lower half where it willed. Keith, however, had absolutely no willpower whatsoever.

"Lance" The ravenette muttered through syrupy sleep. Dark lashes fluttered against pale cheeks like tiny butterfly wings, eyelids twitching as his eyes moved rapidly behind them.

"I shouldn't find this as hot as I do, holy crow" Lance grunted, the way his name rolled off the other's tongue echoing in his mind.

Suddenly, another pump of Keith's hips had both of their erections sliding against each other. Making for a very pleased sound from the sleep talker and a choked back grunt from the poor boy being prone to the incidental teasing.

Without warning, violet eyes snapped open like amethyst pools of water. Pupils dilated from sleep and apparent arousal nearly overpowered the color of purple-blue all together.

A scared sound thrummed in Lance's throat as he closed his eyes, faking to be asleep. He wasn't ready to confront the immense awkwardness that would come with Keith realizing he just dry humped his boyfriend in his sleep. It seemed to do the trick.

"Fuck" The boy breathed, shuffling around just enough to further instigate the heat downstairs. If they were both already stepping into third base, Lance would have hurled himself onto Keith and wrecked his ass completely, but they weren't, so he had to grit his teeth and ignore the blood rushing to where it really shouldn't be.

A small gasp echoed in the quiet room as a moment of realization washed over the other, prying their hips apart. Tense awkwardness hung thick in the air at what had happened, pale fingers gently shuffling beneath the sheets.

"I can't believe it happened again, this is getting frustrating" Keith mumbled to himself, shifting around uncomfortably, no doubt being caused by the hardness between his legs.

Lance stopped breathing, swallowing away his anxiety in response to the impactful words. This had happened before? When? He sure as hell wasn't awake, because he would have remembered it with vivid detail.

"Lance?"

Shit shit _shit_. He had been caught, and the quivering voice that noticed only further deepened the amount of shit he was treading through.

Blue eyes opened with a small sigh, widening as a very scared, very embarrassed face stared back at him. Keith was sitting upright, his hands dropped to his lap where they currently lay dormant, subtly blocking the tent within his loose sweats. It was obvious that apologies and murmured self deprecating words hung thick on his tongue.

"Before you say anything, I'm not angry"

Eyes beginning to glaze over with tears swiveled up, catching the light of the ship in a way that made them glow. There was the nose crinkle.

"You--You aren't?"

Lance pushed himself up to a sitting position, facing his boyfriend with the kindest of smiles. One hand reached out to stroke his cheek lovingly, a gesture he'd learned relaxed the boy.

"Why would I be angry? We're dating, Keith" He commented, lips upturning as he spotted the very messy bed-head in which he adored. Midnight hair framed his face in a way that accentuated every quality that made Keith, well, Keith. High cheekbones, beautiful eyes, strong chin, full lips.

When those big eyes stared at him, full of love and relief. Well, he fell in love all over again.

"I'm ready"

Lance mentally backpedaled, neck snapping to attention. What?

"What do you me-?"

"I'm _ready_ " Keith punctuated, lips tightening to hold a fiery expression. He was obviously fixated on what he was referring towards, but the brunette wasn't exactly sure as to what he was talking about. He didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Tan hands waved at the air, an exasperated look on his face. "You really need to elaborate-".

His words were cut off just as two pale hands shot out and shoved his back to the mattress. Air was kicked from his lungs in a way that had him panting, eyes unfocused from the sudden drop in altitude.

Two legs bracketed beside his hips, warm weight pushing down on his abdomen. Then, he was drowning in violet, the color all he could see as a determined, fiery, warmth made them _swirl_.

"I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship, I'm ready to give myself up to you, I'm ready to show you just how much I've grown to trust and l-"

Lance looked up in awe, lips curling upon the unsaid words. "And what?"

He half expected the fire to die down, to smother as the walls were shoved back up. He was dead wrong, it only grew brighter and brighter, until it lit up the darkest parts of Lance's mind and heart. Warmth unfurled from his chest, spreading through his entire being.

"How much I've grown to trust and _love you_ , Lance"

Warmth, that's all he could feel. Warmth in his heart, in his mind, in his bones, in his _veins_. Warmth that melted away every insecurity and doubtful thought about himself. Warmth that encased him in a swaddling blanket of familiarity and happiness. Warmth that felt more like home than, well, _home_.

Warmth that held promises for the future, no matter how dangerous it may be.

"I love you too, Keith"

For some, home isn't a place, it's a person. For some, home is not in framed pictures and dusty couches, in strewn toys laid there by others. For some, home is in small kisses, warm embraces, whispered promises under the stars, a place to lay down your worry and fear. For some, home can be found in soft eyes and even softer smiles, shared secrets tainted with tragedy.

For some, home is all they will ever need.

Lips that curled in their corners only rarely, and only for one person, dipped down. A kiss, something that held more words that one can announce. It was something not one person could even express, it was protection, safety, love, need.

"I want you to show me just how much you love me, tonight" Keith whispered against Lance's lips, agonizingly close.

A smile, "I'd be more than happy to"

Locked doors, opened drawers, rumpled sheets and giddy happiness.

Tan hands ran up bare sides with the biggest of smiles, gently flipping them over so Lance was on top. He still couldn't get over just how effortlessly beautiful Keith could be, dark hair fanning over the bed like a dark halo, cheeks stained red, lips parted to breath in small pants. He was gorgeous, inside and out.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but I want to _wreck you_ "

Keith snorted, face turning to hide his laugh, a melodic sound. Lance really wasn't going for amusement, but he could fix that.

Lips quirked in a smirk dipped down, kissing his boyfriend with a fierce pressure and passionate hold. The smallest gasp that pushed into his mouth only fueled his bravado, nearly shoving Keith into the mattress.

"I'd like that"

The lips that uttered those words were red, swollen, slick with spit. It fueled something within Lance, something deep and primal.

The next kiss was rough, teeth clicking with every dive in. Mouths parted widely and tongues melded together, a moan tearing from both of their chests.

Tan fingers danced over every inch of exposed skin, over collarbones, nipples, abdomen, navel, hips. The skin was warm, burning hot beneath his touches.

"I've thought about this so much" Lance murmured against sensitive lips. Kisses trailed over to their corner, a chin, jawline, throat, everywhere he could touch. The response he earned was immediate, hips lifting off the mattress to drag painfully slow against his quickly growing erection.

A whine escaped Keith's lips once the kisses turned more open mouthed, sucking a hickey right against his throat. "That's not the first time I've dreamt of you".

Blue eyes snapped upwards at the statement, momentarily pulling away from where he was biting marks all over pale neck. "Oh really?".

Keith looked up at him through lust glazed eyes, suddenly having a surge of confidence. "I've woken up to wet boxers and the lasting feeling of you throbbing inside of me many times" He admitted, lips quirking dangerously, "Yet I never got sick of it".

A groan echoed in the room, Lance's already painfully hard cock throbbing. He itched to rip off his pants completely and fuck the boy beneath him till he couldn't speak, but he remembered that preparation was needed.

"If you keep talking like that I won't be able to hold back"

The little masochist _grinned_.

"Then maybe I'll just have to keep talking like this"

Lance gave a growl, flipping Keith so he was on his hands and knees, tan chest sweaty from anticipation pressing against an arched back. He carefully nipped and kissed his way up the perfectly bowed spine, relishing in the shivers earned. Salt and everything Keith melted on his tongue, only stopping once his lips were planted behind a flushed ear.

"Where do you keep the lube?" He asked, hands running over soft thighs encased within black sweats, teeth gently nibbling on the boy's earlobe. A moment of silence encased the now warm room.

A soft chuckle pushed its way through Lance's lips. "Didn't think I knew about your secret stash? I found it when I was cleaning the room, and it was half empty" He whispered, hands trailing farther and farther up until they rested on the swell of Keith's ass. "What have you been using it for, sweetheart?".

The ravenette whimpered, cheeks flushing as ebony black hair fell over eyes swarming with arousal. He refused to speak, instead panting into the sheets.

Lance gave the flesh in his grasp a sharp squeeze, allowing a growl to rumble within his chest. "What have you been using it for, baby? To jerk off when I'm not here? No, that's not it".

Long fingers gently slid beneath the elastic band keeping bare skin from the outside air, caressing down untouched skin. Skin that he had never seen nor experienced before.

"Or maybe, you use it to fill yourself up with your fingers?"

The whimper that fell from Keith's lips could only be described as desperate and immensely impatient. It only got worse once those magical fingers slid his pants down to his knees, aching from holding up his body weight.

So, he liked dirty talk? Great.

Deciding to take a risk, Lance pushed his hips forward, allowing his cock to slide between cheeks clothed in thin material. The loud moan he received was more than what he expected, and it made his heart kick into overdrive.

"Do you think about that? Am I bigger than your tiny fingers?"

"Yes"

"I can't hear you, speak up"

"Lance-"

"Sorry, come again?"

"I said yes! Jesus fuck, stop teasing me and just fuck me into the mattress already!"

The words registered in all their dirty glory, Lance's dick twitching where it rested heavily against his boyfriend's lower back. Heat bloomed from the tip of his nose all the way down his neck, even his pupils dilated. He did _not_ expect his partner to immediately want it rough, but apparently that was  
the case.

He honestly wasn't surprised, when they sparred together and Lance managed to grab ahold to a handful of hair, Keith would choke back a sound oddly close to a moan. Or when he'd shove his smaller boyfriend into the floor with his arms pinned, a whine would stutter from his lips.

God, he was really _really_ lucky.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to actually do something?" Keith muttered, words lined with amusement and desperation.

"Bossy, aren't we?"

"I swear if you don't stop talking I will lea-aH!"

Lance gave a cocky grin from where his teeth rested against unblemished shoulder, nosing at the skin lovingly. His hips gave stuttered thrusts as the boy beneath him nearly fell apart. "What was that?"

This time, no response floated back at him, just tiny pants and needy whimpers.

"Keith, where is the lube?" He asked once more, gently caressing up Keith's thighs, but not stopping in his rocking. The delicious friction was giving him enough relief to keep a level head, but it was still not enough.

Violet eyes looked up from crisp sheets, mouth hanging open slightly due to all the labored breathing. "It's in the top drawer".

The brunette gave a beaming smile before kissing his boyfriend's sweaty nape, leaving where he was mounted. The disappointed noise that followed his half naked form almost made him turn around, almost.

Bare feet ached on the cold castle floors, softly pattering towards their shared nightstand. Fingers tingling with endorphins and adrenaline scrambled at the small knob, nearly knocking off Keith's books in the process. He hadn't opened the thing since three months ago, when he found the very object he was searching for.

The metallic furniture gave a loud squeak upon the gesture, revealing its contents with mismatched disarray. However, sitting atop everything else was a small, purple bottle of lube. Writing littered its surface in a weird alien language, how the ravenette managed to obtain something like his in space was beyond his comprehension.

"Babe" Lance crooned, fishing out the small object and rolling it in his palm. "Have you been using this recently? It is a lot lighter than before".

"Yeah, I used it this morning when you were off with Hunk"

A sputtering sound escaped dark lips, long neck craning to look over at his boyfriend. He really hadn't expected such a straightforward answer.

"What? It was your fault, you kept yanking my hair during training and pressing your body all against me" Keith pouted, sitting up to cross his arms, brooding.

Lance shook his head, shutting the drawer with his hip. Along the way, he began removing his pants, chucking them across the room to lay in a forgotten heap. "So you think I'm a tease?".

Eyes that practically glowed in the dim room lifted with agreement, sitting back on his haunches to watch his lover's clothing slip from his body.

"Well," Lance cooed, crawling onto the bed to press his lips to Keith's, "I _know_ you're a tease, and I _know_ you do it on purpose".

A sort of confused sound pushed between their lips, flushed cheeks drawing back to give the brunette a tart glance.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not baiting him or anything, he seemed genuinely curious. That's when it dawned on Lance, Keith wasn't purposefully teasing him, he was _accidentally_ doing it.

"You have to be joking, _you do it all the time_ " Lance sputtered, hovering overtop his smaller boyfriend. "Just today you walked into the commons room and sat on my lap, then a week ago you kept raking your nails down my back, then two days before that you wore those _godforsaken shorts_!!".

The ravenette allowed a tilt of his lips, amusement clear in his eyes. "I sat in your lap because there was no more room on the couch, I raked my nails down your back because you seemed anxious about something and I wanted to soothe you, and the shorts were a gift from Allura".

"They were booty shorts, Keith! Booty shorts!"

"Lance it would have been rude to not wear them"

"Well it was rude to my _dick_ that you _did_ wear them!"

Both momentarily stopped, staring for a few ticks in complete and utter silence. Then there was laughter, echoing off the cold castle walls to warm the atmosphere, to make the ship feel like _home_.

Keith hid his wide smile behind a single hand, eyes practically dancing with amusement and joy. Slightly calloused fingers from intense training and war reached forwards, resting below Lance's navel and against the rough material of his boxers. Sultry irises downcast for a moment to put on a pitiful expression.

"I'm sorry, Lance Jr." He stated emotionally, lips twitching to avoid breaking character. If not for the hiccuping motion of pale shoulders, it would seem sincere.

Lance choked on a laugh, eyes widening and teeth baring in a huge smile. "Did you just speak to my dick?".

Pink lips quivered, "Yes".

A tan hand slipped from the sheets, body weight balancing shakily on the one remaining appendage. A single manicured nail tapped along Lance's sharp chin, seemingly pondering the entire situation and faked apology.

A small hum escaped his lips before he flopped backwards, sitting on Keith's shins as the boy gave a yelp of disapproval. Brown bangs tickled his forehead as he bent over, head turning to place his ear a few inches overtop of his manhood.

Violet eyes gazed on in confusion, slight agitation showing through due to the pins and needles probably searing from where the Cuban's bony ass settled. Still, Lance kept up the facade, nodding and seemingly listening to something. Once deemed an appropriate wait, he straightened up with a grin.

"He says he doesn't forgive you, guess you're not getting fucked after all".

Keith let out a jeering huff, disbelief and slight humor contorting his pretty features. "What do you mean he _doesn't forgive me_?".

Blue eyes lazily rolled to look across the room, buzzing with giddiness. He even played as if getting up to leave, heaving his body so it stood at the bedside, popping his muscles in a benign manner.

Bare feet padded across the room, lightly stepping over discarded clothes and abandoned trinkets. That is, until a resounding whine heaved heavily into the air, making for an abrupt stop. "What was that?" He asked, smiling cheekily at a nearby wall.

Keith grunted, "You can't just _leave_ ".

A widespread grin stretched flawless skin, "You wanna bet?"

Lance should have known better than to tempt and tease his impulsive boyfriend, still, the thought never came to mind in his foggy brain. However, that fog was brutally blown away as the ravenette quite literally _crawled_ across the bed, eyes blazing haughtily in a manner of pure lust.

The moment bare feet padded against the floor and grew closer, Lance began backing up, feeling an odd mix of arousal and fear tingle up his spine. Keith looked absolutely sinful, approaching with sweat glistening skin and a tempting grin. Not to mention the tight boxer briefs soaked in the front from their previous activities.

_Shit_.

"Well I guess we'll just have to change his mind, hm?" Keith spoke softly, prowling forward like a predator. It was a completely terrible time to notice just how thick and strong the boy's thighs looked, Lance was _fucked_.

Blue eyes shifted around nervously, a shaky chuckle spewing through the silence. "What are you planning on doing?".

A plump bottom lip was caught among white teeth, piercing eyes staying focused ahead with furious intent. Then, those pink bitten lips raised to brush slightly against Lance's ear, coaxing a shiver from his taunt body. "I think I'll go get a snack".

Silence.

The brunette could only watch as those pretty thighs flaunted away, heading straight for the door. Only the soft patter of bare feet against the cool castle floors echoed in the once buzzing room, an odd contrast to what was _supposed_ to be happening right now.

Lance only snapped from his stupor once a familiar swishing sound signaled his boyfriend's departure, sputtering weakly. _He wasn't being serious, right?_

Long legs quickly cleared the room, making it fast as to keep the mood from dropping completely. Slender fingers roughly grabbed Keith's hips, pulling him flush against Lance's chest with a deep rumble. Even though the open door was letting in a very cool draft, he was still painfully hard.

"I don't think I ordered my snack to go" He murmured, planting soft kisses along pale neck in hopes of coaxing them back inside. Based upon the audible gasp and small quiver, it was doing just fine.

Strong arms swayed them backwards, allowing the sensor to close their once wide open door. "Well what about Lance Jr.?" Keith asked playfully, expression going lax as the sucking and biting along his throat continued.

Lance hummed, rolling his hips forward as the ravenette choked back a moan. "Does that answer your question?".

_Knock! Knock!_

Both boys went still, necks twisting to glare at the spot they just retreated from. Sure enough, another thundering thud rattled the metal, a cacophony of noise in the quiet. _Who was up at this time?_

Keith stepped away, rolling his eyes when Lance let out a loud groan of sorrow. However, that clear expression of loss came to a halt, blue eyes trailing over every curve and dip of his boyfriend. As clique as it sounds, he hates when Keith has to leave but loves to watch him walk away.

The door opened loudly, expressing the clear grumpiness in the air of being interrupted. Standing just beyond its frame was none other than Allura, hair a tangled mop as the mice trailed at her feet, chittering amongst themselves. She looked as if she just rolled out of bed.

"Pardon my intrusion, but Pidge sent me in here to gather your bayards so they could upgrade them. Something about not wanting to walk in on you two 'knocking boots', whatever that means" She whispered, eyes blink drearily in a sleepy haze. "You aren't even wearing boots, I don't get your earthen slang".

Lance chose that moment to stalk forward, draping himself loosely around Keith's body like a blanket. To make himself clear, he gently pressed his hips up the slightest bit, just enough to brush against exposed lower back.

"We left them in the training room today" He grumbled, still managing to pull of a boyish smile at the princess despite his current frustration. The woman was pretty, but he had a different alien in mind, and hopefully in his _bed_ soon. He had to attest, Keith's bedhead was even cuter, and that was without the boyfriend bias.

The dark skinned woman nodded, hiding a wide yawn behind a dainty hand. "Thank you, now hopefully I can get back to sleep without anymore interruptions". Lance couldn't agree more, but he had different activities planned.

However, it seemed fate had other intentions.

"By the way, is the castle malfunctioning again? You two are very underdressed and look awfully sweaty" Allura added, delicately stepping away to take her leave. Light eyes danced with new life, having gotten used to being awake at this point.

Keith merely raised a hand and waved at the air, cheeks flushing an even darker shade of pink. "No, it's just a little.... _warm_ in here so we removed some clothes to keep from being uncomfortable" He rambled, shifting on his feet uneasily as Lance continued to subtly drag his hips forward.

That excuse seemed to do the trick, Altean nodding her head in silent farewell before retreating down the hall. However, the mice stayed put, looking up at them with knowing eyes.

"What?" Lance asked, growing more and more antsy by the minute. All he wanted to do was blow his boyfriend's mind yet here he was, steadily growing softer and softer with the passing time. If the little shake of cream colored hips and subtly arched back were anything to go by, Keith felt the same way.

The chubbiest of the ones gave a wink, turning tail and hauling down the hallway like his life depended on it. Still, the others stayed in place, just staring up with these blank eyes. It was honestly beginning to creep Lance out.

Suddenly, Allura reappeared, face pulled into a small frown as she mouthed an apology. "Come on, leave them be" She scolded, shooing the rodents away with a slipper clad foot. With one last lingering gaze, they were finally left to their own advances, standing half naked and slightly embarrassed in the doorway.

Lance was the first to move, picking Keith up by the waist in time for a loud yelp to pierce through the dim room. One more, they were closed off from the outside world, giggling and kissing like lovesick teens.

"That tickles!" The ravenette screamed, writhing around as soft lips mouthed and traced over his shoulders and neck. Those hiccups turned into breathless chuckles as his back met the soft bed once more.

This time, they wasted no time, Lance's warm and wet kisses trailing down to mouth at the soft flesh of Keith's chest and stomach. Long limbs propped aimlessly onto the spongey material, bracketing the boy below in place.

"Can I take off your underwear?" The brunette mumbled against pale flesh, hand already gently caressing a clothed thigh. It trembled beneath his fingertips, shying away slightly.

Keith propped himself up on his elbows, nervously glancing down with a hesitant nod. They'd never seen each other naked before, and it was clearly a sensitive topic based upon the shaky reactions. Still, that same fire kept burning to continue forward, to claim one another.

On final kiss was planted just above the navel before nimble fingers slid away red briefs, taking their time to appreciate every inch of new skin. A small freckle beneath his hip, the tiniest of scars just against his lower abdomen, milky skin contrasting from lack of sun, a prominent ripple of muscle. Everything mattered when it was Keith, beautiful and imperfect Keith.

The resounding hiss above was deafening in the quiet room as the ravenette was finally freed, looking away out of embarrassment or the sudden cold chill. Rough fabric made the rest of its journey more quickly, slipping off strong calves and pooling on the floor below.

"You're gorgeous" Lance mumbled, throat bobbing as his hands skimmed over the newly exposed flesh. Even down here it was incredibly red, entire body a blushing mess. To make it even better, every prod and touch was greeted with a whimper or twitch.

Keith suddenly grunted, looking down at the roaming hands along his inner thighs. "Why am I the only one naked?" He complained, a small pout contorting his flushed cheeks.

A cheeky grin seeped into Lance's expression, eyes hungry as he crawled up to nibble those pouty lips. A single finger hooked on the waistband of his boxers, teasingly slipping them down inch by grueling inch. "Because you always save the best for last".

Sharp canines suddenly dug into his lip, eliciting a surprised yelp in the turn of events. Fiery violet eyes gazed within his own, looking both frustrated and amused.

"Why don't you prove it, Sharpshooter?" Keith purred against his throbbing lip, nose slightly crinkling. And _yep those sinful hips were grinding against him._

With one flick of the wrist, blue boxers were shoved down, falling in a limp pile at tan knees, shaking their way down the rest of long legs as Lance shimmied them away. Cool air made him groan, eyes lidding in time to notice someone gazing down.

Lance chuckled lowly, nosing at inky black hair affectionately. "You like what you see?" He grumbled, enjoying the slight shiver beneath his body.

"Nah"

An unattractive snort bursted from the brunette, pulling away with confusion. Pink lips swollen from so much kissing pulled into a large smile, falling into a fit of loud laughter.

"Wha-" Lance started, feeling slightly confused yet aroused with the melodic laughter below. This was _not_ what he expected to obtain from his attempted bedroom talk. Despite the joking prod at his pride, he put on a cocky smirk, allowing his fingers to roam where they pleased. "Well I guess you need a closer look".

"You mean a magnifying glass? Because I can't even see it from here"

" _K E I t h!_ "

Keith let out a resounding snort, throwing his head back against the sheets as each laugh wracked his body. "I'm kidding, it's a joke not a dick, don't take it so hard".

Silence.

"You're the one getting dicked down not me!" Lance shrieked, staring incredulously at his suddenly funny boyfriend. As much as he loved that laugh and comedy, he would much rather be feeling sexy instead of _attacked_.

A thud against a nearby wall accompanied with yelling from Pidge successfully shut them both up, remembering the shorter paladin was working in the room over. Hopefully no for long though, or it would be an awkward breakfast in the morning.

"Why don't you make me shut up" Keith jokingly quipped, sticking his tongue out like a toddler. A wide smile kept its place on his lips, eyes jumping with both happiness and humor.

Lance dug his fingers into the sheets.

It took the equivalent of a second for soft lips to latch brutally onto exposed throat. The resounding, breathless gasp that echoed all around sent Lance into a whole different dimension, head swarming with lust. Salty sweetness flooded his senses like a crashing wave, leaving him spinning deeper and deeper.

" _Lance-!_ " Keith sputtered, hips bucking off the mattress only to drag dangerously against sunkissed thighs. The lips were quickly replaced by teeth and a lavishing tongue, both working together to make dark hickies as a symbol of love.

_Thump! Thump!_

Lance let out a feral growl, unlatchung himself from Keith's pale throat with a lewd pop. "Pidge I swear to god! I will walk in there completely bare-assed and physically fight you!" He yelled, heated glare directed at a nearby wall.

It got the knocking to stop, but not without a very loud scream addressing to Shiro about the 'unholy actions' taking place nearby.

Strong legs suddenly wrapped around Lance's hips, flipping them both over with a small 'umpf' and squeak of the mattress. Fiery violet eyes gazed down with a sneer deep enough to crease ever portion of skin along well chiseled features.

"You're taking too long" Keith murmured heatedly, grinding down desperately for any sort of friction to relieve the strong sexual tension built up over weeks of teasing. Hot slick made them slip effortlessly against one another, engorged head of Lance's cock catching against a fluttering entrance. _Holy shit-!_

Large hands planted roughly along jerking hips, keeping them in place with a low groan. "Babe, I have to prep you first".

Keith gave an exasperated huff, forcibly removing himself from Lance's lap with a pout. It was only once calloused fingers grabbed onto the nearby lube bottle that it came clicking into place.

The brunette's mouth felt full of cotton as he gazed ahead with wide eyes, something akin to want coursing along his veins. Even once the loud pop of a cap opening ricocheted off the thin walls, it was largely drowned out by a loudly thumping heartbeat. It was something straight out of his most explicit wet dreams.

Fingernails filed down based on preference and for easier weapon wielding dipped down to scoop out a small glob of the makeshift jelly. A slightly periwinkle translucent substance coated the digit as it glistened sensually in the dim castle light.

"What are you-?" Lance's question was cut off by a loud and completely unhindered moan. Blue eyes caught onto the sight of a single pale finger buried deeply within his boyfriend, legs spread out to expose the entire view. Mussed black hair clung messily along sharp cheekbones tainted a deep pink from both exertion and arousal.

Soft whimpers and light squelching filled the previously quiet room, the temperature increasing tenfold with the new atmosphere. However, all the brunette could do was gape widely and desperately buck into the open air as his manhood throbbed with every shallow thrust of pistoning finger.

A single cloaked eye cracked open, pupils blown wide as pink lips desperately panted. "Lance" He moaned, head dropping lowly to reveal trembling shoulders.

Lance momentarily glanced at his weeping cock, hand twitching in anticipation for release. The action was apparently obvious, a small 'go ahead' drifting shakily yet firm in the warm room.

Long fingers wrapped firmly around his entire girth, throat bobbing on a sharp swallow. Lance was certainly above average, but he wouldn't say he was exactly _huge_ , he had the length but not the thickness that would have made him insanely large. Still, at the length of seven inches he'd say he was most certainly deserving of some kind of credit.

Keith, however, was much shorter than his boyfriend. Not that the ravenette was small persay, he was just not that long. Width on the other hand, he had more than enough of that. He was much thicker, enough to make one winch just looking at it.

A guttural moan slipped past Lance's lips as he stroked himself, bucking into his fist just as three fingers filled up Keith's gaping entrance. He could just imagine pounding into him with all he had, reaching places even the ravenette didn't know he had.

Tanned fingers slipped away, becoming buried in the sheets in a way that had his fingertips tingling. "Please tell me you're ready, because if not I just might combust".

A sultry smile spread along Keith's face, bottom lip pulling between his teeth as his fingers retracted. Blue eyes scanned from lubed fingers and all the way up to a severely marked neck, assessing the discoloration pointedly. He honestly didn't realize how carried away he got whole kissing, having sucked at least four hickies onto his boyfriend's neck and many others along other parts of soft skin.

"Sorry" Lance muttered weakly, eyes dropping to his shifting fingers as guilt spread along his veins. Even the idea that he could have possibly caused the ravenette pain made his stomach sink.

A dark brow popped up in confusion, not entirely catching onto a reason as to why an apology was in order. However, he was smart and managed to catch on pretty quickly to what was mentioned. A frown replaced smirking lips.

"Why are you apologizing? I like the fact that you left marks, it's a way to tell others that we are together" Keith blew out, shoulders dropping as he gently crawled forwards, cradling Lance's face within his palms. The younger of the two hadn't even realized he was on the brink of tears, face turning a shade of pink and lips quivering.

A thumb gently caressed beneath moist eye, catching the tears before they could fall. It was embarrassing, crying while in bed with someone he cared for deeply, but he couldn't help it. The idea of hurting Keith even slightly was something awful.

Tan fingers twitched where they sat, "I don't want to be like him, Keith".

When Lance looked up, he saw a fire behind violet eyes, burning and twisting with anger. "You are nothing like him, the marks he left were of hate and abuse. Lance, the marks you're leaving, both mentally and physically, are for love" The ravenette whispered, keeping a hard expression yet gentle hands as he spoke.

A moment passed, and then another. The previous mood was completely gone, but another was starting to rise, something less urgent and more soft.

Lance put on a shaky smile as he surged forward, nuzzling gently along the small yet dark bruises, kissing every one as if soothing away the pain. His hands, though uneven and hesitant, pushed as to lay the other down on his back. This was slow, meaningful, driven not by need and fiery passion, but with unattainable affection and admiration.

He was going to make love to Keith, not fuck him.

"We'll go fast another night, but for right now, I want you to remember this moment whenever you feel unloved" Lance murmured, watching as black hair fanned over white linen. Something ached within his chest, pulling and punching and _beating_ for this man.

Careful fingertips brushed along pale thighs as they gently pulled them upon tan shoulders. Just as quickly, the nearby lube bottle was snatched up, becoming opened once more that night. Lavender was a powerful smell, but the lingering scent of sex was still there.

"I love you so much" The brunette whispered, gently taking off the complimentary condom that came with the bottle. Hopefully it fit correctly, seeing as it was bought from an alien store.

Keith smiled up at him, folding his body to place a lingering kiss on a burning cheek. Pale fingertips grabbed the foil packet within seconds, unwrapping it despite clear nerves. "I love you too".

The latex was rolled on snugly, warm hands making the cock beneath twitch and throb. This was real, Lance McClain, a once terrible cargo pilot, having Keith Kogane, the greatest pilot of their generation, beneath him and saying that he _loved him_.

"You're going to be the death of me" Lance murmured, swooping down to kiss the unwavering smirk from his boyfriend's face. A small chuckle pushed through his mouth, tickling his tongue to where he had to laugh as well. It was silly, a way of showing that this was something big yet not big enough to ruin their relationship if it went wrong.

It was a comfort.

Slender fingers dipped into the lube bottle shakily, warming it up slightly between his fingers. The jelly was coated on generously, making sure that the entry wouldn't be uncomfortable. Now it was all up to how well Keith could take the burning pain.

Lance nuzzled along the man's throat, "This might hurt, if it gets to be too much tell me to stop". The skin beneath his lips bobbed on a swallow, rubbing along his face with a nod. This was it.

Gently, creamy thighs were pushed back to hover above muscular chest, spread as far as they could go. Slightly chapped lips from so much heavy breathing were wet with Lance's tongue, concentrating on his pelvis and self control. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Keith.

The moment the head of his cock touched Keith's entrance, he heaved in a deep breath. "I love you so much" He whispered, pushing in slightly as a gasp pierced the silence. It was tight, seemingly constricting him to the point he couldn't even _breathe_ , a wave of emotions washing over his sweaty form.

Keith whimpered, teeth clenching as his hands fisted into the sheets. Copious amounts of sweat gathered along dark pinched brows, lips trembling in a silent cry. "Keep going" He breathed, shakily spreading his legs even farther.

"I'm halfway there, just a little more" Lance groaned, fingers digging into soft thigh in an effort to control his slightly canting hips. Carefully, he sped up his descent, more force behind his pressing hips as he was brutally sucked in.

He was about two inches from the base when Keith let out a resounding cry, back arching off the sheets and eyes blown wide. At first, the brunette thought he was in pain and came to a halting stop, cooing under his breath to soothe away any panic or hurt. However, burning violet eyes bore into his own, full of lust and anger.

"I said _keep going_ " He growled, hips lifting off the mattress to take another inch, nearly throwing Lance off in the process. Blue eyes gazed down heatedly, not exactly knowing how to take or react to the situation. Still, he managed to oblige and push the last inch in, bottoming out with a delightful exhale verging on a moan.

For a few ticks, it was just a blissful moment of feeling one another and catching their breath. It seemed as if the world had come to a halt, everything stopping except their heavy breathing and wide smiles. Nothing could ruin it.

_Knock! Knock!_

"It's Shiro, just wanted to check in with you guys. Hunk said he heard a loud yell while walking to the bathroom and was worried something happened-".

"Oh for the love of god!" Keith and Lance yelled at the same time, looking over at the door with shared looks of frustration. Could they seriously not have a single moment together without someone on the ship nudging their way in.

Keith shifted slightly, grabbing onto Lance's shoulders brutally when he tried to shimmy away. "Now is not a good time!" He yelled, mouthing viciously up at his boyfriend when the other tried to move away.

Shuffling ensued on the other end of the door, "What do you mean? Are you sure everything is alright, Lance if you're hurting him I swear to _god_ -!".

The ravenette slammed a fist down on the mattress, eyes blazing. "Im trying to lose my virginity asshole!" He yelled, face red as he gave an exasperated huff of annoyance. Respectively, silence took hold.

"Oh-uhm okay, see you in the morning" Shiro called, the sound of quickly retreating steps echoing farther and farther away.

An air of complete silence took hold, both men looking at one another with blank expressions. Then, they bursted into laughter, seemingly forgetting the fact they were literally joined bodily for a few moments. It was nice to relieve some of the tension away.

Lance sputtered a chuckle into Keith's shin, eyes shining as he gazed down lovingly. "I can't believe you actually said that!" He hiccuped, still surprisingly hard despite the fact he could have gotten caught moments ago.

An equally bright and amused smile gazed up, small chuckles leaving his heaving chest. However, those eyes turned mischievous as his hips rolled experimentally, eliciting a cough of surprise from the brunette above. "I meant it".

A tick passed, then another, Lance finally putting on his signature smirk before craning down. Lips grazed over a warm ear before nipping at it slightly, "Hold on tight".

Slender fingers grabbed tightly onto cream colored hips as he gave a wink. Then, he slowly began pulling out, inch by grueling inch just to tease. "You do know that we have to deal with all of them knowing tomorrow, right?".

Keith scoffed, staring up at the ceiling, "I really don't care, just get on with it already". Despite the commanding tone and slight growl, a soft smile still adorned his features. It was cute.

Suddenly, Lance sunk back in with a snap of his hips, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes at the overwhelming sensation. The man beneath him gave a shaky inhale, sounding more like a gasp then anything. Legs along his shoulders twitched and bowed with every movement, nearly shoving him off.

Despite the sudden danger of being thrown off, Lance continued pushing forward, blowing puffs of air through his nose. It was about three thrusts in before he managed to lube up enough to insert effortlessly, besides the constricting tightness.

Looking down, he could only see the bracketed arms of his lover, both appendages covering his face as heaving breaths emerged from beneath. At first, it seemed as if he were in pain, but a certain angled thrust and violent shiver later Lance realized it was quite the opposite.

"Hey" Lance cooed, momentarily stopping his gentle thrusts and releasing his hold along narrow hips. Nimble fingers pried away the barricade of limbs, leaving enough of an opening for Keith to pull back if he didn't want to do this. A burning red face awaited, brows scrunched inward with tightly clenched lips. Eyes now seeming to be even more purple in color gazed up, swarming with anxiety and pleasure.

Keith whimpered, "What if I make an embarrassing face or noise?" He suddenly asked. It was completely logical to think such a thing, and with the man's anxiety it was more so of a thought. However, it was Lance's job to soothe those thoughts and make him feel beautiful, to make him feel like what he was.

Perfect.

"You're gorgeous no matter what face you make, don't be nervous around me" Lance murmured, gently tucking his nose in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. The skin there was burning hot, bobbing slightly with each heavy breath and sharp swallow. By the time he pulled away, the look of anxiety had faded with their clothing, leaving behind someone now confident.

The legs resting on his shoulders slipped away, only dropping down to firmly wrap around the brunette's tapered waist. Every shift and change of movement jostled the man's hips, eliciting a sharp hiss in the air. This was going to be the death of them both.

Blue eyes gazed down momentarily before giving a sharp thrust, intent on setting a rhythm this time. However, the restrained moans and whines below were beginning to become distracting. If that weren't bad enough for his concentration, every snap of his hips was greeted by a different face of pleasure.

Finally deeming that there was no more pain or discomfort, Lance placed his focus elsewhere. With measured motions, he delved deeper within Keith in an effort to find the single thing that would make everyone in the castle leave them alone for the rest of the night. However, it was proving to be a little difficult.

Somewhere within lust crazed mind, a voice broke through the fog. "Deeper" Keith grunted, digging his heels into Lance's spine to encourage him forward, cheeks flushed an impossibly dark shade of red.

The brunette obeyed, digging his fingers into the sheets and thrusting forward harshly. A punched out moan filled the dark room, followed by equally vocal huffs when those thrusts continued. Black hair splayed along the sheets upon a painfully arched spine, eyes squeezing shut with pleasure.

Lance could only feel heat, all of it taking over his body to ignite mind and body at once. Every drag of his hips, every strained breathe, every encouraging squeeze around him only fueled his need to feel and to _please_.

" _Lance-!_ " Keith gasped, head becoming thrown back into the mattress as his thighs clenched around the brunette's midsection. The expression on his face could only be described as pure bliss, entire body quaking expectantly. He had found it.

Soft lips pulled into a grin, hum vibrating in his heaving chest. "I'll take care of you" He whispered, bending over to place a gentle kiss upon his boyfriend's sweaty cheek. However, he was nearly snapped out of his victory when violet eyes opened in a flourish of dark lashes.

"I'll hold you to that, Sharpshooter" Keith managed to choke out, almost immediately after letting out a high pitched whine. Even once completely fucked out, the man still managed to press Lance's buttons in all the right places.

Slender fingers untangled from the sheets below, trailing along pale sides in order to feel every shiver and pull of muscle. The fact he could turn somebody as fiery and hotheaded as Keith Kogane into a submissive, sweaty bundle of flushed eye candy was beyond his own comprehension. Hell, before they stared dating he didn't even know the man _had_ feelings.

A sharp thrust upwards nearly had the ravenette _howling_ , lips stretching on a very loud and lewd moan that was no doubt heard beyond the door. The best part was how the warm muscle wrapped firmly around Lance's cock pulsed and squeezed, making him see stars in a flash of white.

At this point everything was becoming messy and uncoordinated, both so close that nothing really seemed to matter except getting each other off. The bed was creaking and thumping loud enough to nearly cause a headache, Keith's blunt nails were beginning to sting along Lance's abused back, their moans and other explicit sounds were loud and nowhere near as courteous as before, even the sound of their _breathing_ was audible through the castle.

" _Hah!_ " The ravenette cried, clinging onto his lover before kissing him heatedly. Everything was on fire, their muscles, throats, minds, it was all turned to absolute mush because of the other. Both were vulnerable and open.

Lance clenched his teeth and hissed, pulling away as to keep from accidentally biting Keith. "I'm close" He huffed, fingertips no doubt leaving marks from where they dug into the plush flesh of warm hips. Every desperate thrust came with a grunt, limbs and abdomen straining to continue the strenuous pace.

It all happened at once, a sudden and violent shiver, a very hard and constricting clench, a completely unrestrained _scream_. Warmth spread along Lance's abdomen as Keith came heavily, moaning through the entire thing with the most lewd and gorgeous face to exist.

It was enough to make Lance _explode_.

With one final thrust, the brunette halted, emptying himself into the condom as a resounding moan rattled from his chest. All he could do was hold onto warm skin for dear life, awaiting for the twitching of his hips to stop. Through the entire ordeal, Lance could vaguely feel soothing fingertips running through the hair along his nape.

Blue eyes opened to drearily look down, only giving his boyfriend a cheesy grin before flopping down on on top. A disgusted grunt squeezed from below and strong arms suddenly threw him off and to the side, nearly rolling off the mattress in the process.

"Wow, so much for enjoying the afterglow" Lance teased, breath still coming out in loud pants as he hopped off the bed. Gently, he rolled off the condom and tied it, throwing it in a nearby trashcan without so much as a glance. Looking back, he sputtered out a loud chuckle.

Keith rolled over, eyes shooting daggers despite his current ruffled state. "What?!" He yelled, still not making an effort to sit up, only lounging like a tired cat in the sun.

Lance chortled, "Nothing, you just look adorable" he teased, narrowly escaping a pillow being chucked across the room as he scuttled into the bathroom. Even once he was wetting a rag under warm water, mumbled insults were carelessly being thrown around nearby. All he did was roll his eyes affectionately.

"I saw that" Keith suddenly called, figure limping into the bathroom like a ruffled crow. Pale limbs were thrown around the brunette's waist limply, face dropping into the crevice of neck and shoulder. Lance smiled softly, eyes watching a tuft of black hair fanning over his skin like dark tendrils of smoke.

Careful fingers wrung out the rag, paying close attention to the water running quickly down the drain. "Are you feeling okay? You walked in a little funny" He murmured, spinning around in the other's grasp as to clean him off throughly, a smirk pulling the edges of his lips upon the flinch. He may or may not have purposefully turned the knob over to cold at the last minute just to mess around.

Keith only nodded in response, eyes fluttering as a yawn spread along his face. Still, he looked satisfied and unusually happy as the rag made careful circles along his abdomen and below.

Once done, Lance quickly swiped at the small amount that managed to get on him as well, watching it come off after a few scrubs before throwing it in the sink carelessly. Based upon the warm body pressing against his back, he wasn't the only one ready for sleep.

In one quick motion, the brunette whipped around in order swipe Keith up and throw him over his shoulder, relishing in the disgruntled yell that came with it. One hand rested on pale thigh while the other on the opposite hip, giving the skin a small squeeze.

"Lance!" Keith yelled, landing a hard slap on the man's back as revenge, eliciting a wheezing cough in response. The atmosphere was light and joyous, none of the hardships of war making it into their happy bubble of solitude. It was nice.

Lance cheekily snaked a hand higher as he gave the flesh of his boyfriend's ass a hard squeeze, just managing to throw him off and onto the bed before the other did some kind of crazy ninja move in order to take him to the floor. Long hours in the training room did happen to have benefits, no matter what the brunette said in defiance. Granted, most of the defiance came from not having time to spend with his lover.

"Pervert" Keith scoffed, sitting up from where he was previously thrown to, hair now even more of a mess. The insult was taken lightly, Lance waving it off with a hand before retorting with a, "That's not what you were saying a couple minutes ago".

Violet eyes rolled to the ceiling, cheeks below growing a rosy pink at the insinuation of their previous activities. Still, it was a adorable nonetheless.

The light in the room was dimmed down in order to allow them sleep, Lance padding over to the bed before plopping down. Long limbs wrapped around Keith like an octopus, rolling them over before messily draping the sheet on top of their naked bodies. For once, no sleepy retorts were in order.

Wrapped up in tan arms, the ravenette let out an audible exhale, pulling himself as close as possible to Lance. "I love you" He murmured, the words muffled from where his face was buried in the other's chest. It was the only time he had ever said it first.

Lance smiled, planting a kiss on top of the black mop beneath his chin. "I love you too, forever and always".

Sleep came easy for them both that night.

•••••••••••••••

When Lance awoke, he was assaulted by a warm fuzziness in his chest, a beautiful sight just in front of his face, and the chattering of his friends outside. It was all so domestic and calm that he almost forgot about the fact they were fighting an intergalactic war.

Blue eyes scanned over Keith appreciatively, from his cute bedhead all the way to his parted lips, puffing out light air as he slept peacefully. Images from last night swarmed in his mind, leaving behind giddy emotions and a slight twitch beneath the covers.

Deciding that they were already late enough for breakfast, Lance untangled himself from his boyfriend in order to stretch, groaning as his muscles popped and pulled. A slight burning seared along his back, it was brushed off as just the way he slept, lazily glancing around the room.

Suddenly, Keith quite literally jumped awake, eyes flying open and limbs wildly kicking along the bedsheets. Upon the action, a loud groan croaked from his lips, complaining about his hips and pelvis aching. Based upon the tight pull of pink lips, he had just awoken from a nightmare, or one of those weird cryptid dreams he would rant about with Pidge.

Lance smiled, "Good morning sleeping beauty". Without a moment's warming, he vaulted forward and engulfed the ravenette in a bear hug, both rolling around in the sheets. Loud and lighthearted retorts spewed from where Keith was buried beneath the brunette, turning into laughter after a few tickles were added as well.

The soft moment lasted for about a minute before one of their stomach's growled, the play fighting coming to a halt. Silence took hold as they looked at one another, slightly disheveled and pink from the exertion.

Keith grinned, "Beat you there, loser".

Pale limbs suddenly heaved Lance off like he weighed nothing, body contorting as he twisted off the mattress and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers. Blue eyes gleamed excitedly as he was the next to jump off, snatching his own pair of underwear quickly.

By the time Lance grabbed his pair of sweatpants, Keith was dressed in his own pair and sprinting out the door. Dangerously, the brunette shoved both legs in at once and yanked them up, not worrying about a shirt seeing as the entire team had seen him half naked many times before.

"Damnit Keith!" He yelled, grabbing onto the doorframe as the barrier slid open, swinging himself around and vaulting down the hall. Just ahead, black hair and pale skin weaved around a corner, a glimpse of violet eyes emerging as he checked to see how far ahead he was. It was a mistake.

Lance used his longer legs as an advantage, limbs throwing him down the hall at double the speed the shorter male was just ahead. He cockily swooped around the same corner just in time to emerge into the dining area, grabbing onto Keith's arm and pulling him up into his grasp. Upon spinning, the male let out a feminine squeal, surprise written on his face as he was manhandled.

"That's not fair, I can barely walk, let alone run" The ravenette huffed, pushing off of Lance in order to escape.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped the horseplaying, both turning around in time to see Allura gazing at them pointedly. On top of that, everyone else was already at the table, also looking at them with varying levels of emotion.

"I see you two have finally awoken" Allura murmured, folding her hands atop the table with care. However, a slight tilt of her lips shone through the facade, a clear sign of amusement.

The couple made their way over to the table, sitting in their seats as Hunk brought over two plates of food goo, even his face was pulled into a cheesy grin. Lance chose to ignore it, instead intertwining his fingers with Keith's on top of the table, other hand grabbing onto his spoon.

"So what's the game plan today?" He asked, shoveling a spoonful of food into his mouth, ignoring how Keith scolded him for talking with his mouth full. The question was picked up by Shiro, the man suddenly prying his eyes away from his 'brother' with an, "Allura thought it would be good to clean the lions, seeing as the last mission to that planet gunked them up a bit".

Silence took over the table, something unusual since they all had something to say at some point. A tick passed, then another, the tension growing thicker and thicker.

Pidge broke.

"I'm going to speak for all us when I say you two look _fucked up_ " They muttered, spoon clattering to the plate noisily. Honey colored hair was the equivalent of a bird nest, eyes holding heavy bags from an apparent sleepless night. They looked pissed.

Lance raised a brow, looking down at himself in question, not seeing anything wrong. "What do you mean, I look fine" He crooned, wiggling his eyebrows as Allura rolled her eyes. Shiro looked just as amused.

Hunk piped up next, slightly more awkward than everyone else. "Have you looked at your, uh, your _back_ lately?".

Confusion etched on the brunette's face, glancing over at Keith in time to realize what they were insinuating. Littering all of Keith's neck, throat, and collarbones were alarmingly dark hickies that were no doubt more prominent than the night before. The holder of those bruises looked oddly calm, eating his food in blissful ignorance.

Lance looked over at Hunk, "What's wrong with my back?".

Pidge stood up from the table, walking over with one of the communication devices they use on missions, swiping it feverently. They raised it up for Lance to see a picture on its screen taken a couple minutes ago, where he was twirling Keith around. Sure enough, all along his back were red, irritated scratches, looking mean and painful beneath the castle lights.

That explained the burning feeling from this morning.

"I took audio too if you want to hear it-"

"Pidge!!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments, constructive criticism or otherwise :)


End file.
